i love you, moron!
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [Asta/Yuno] Asta itu tampan, pintar main bola lagi—di mata Yuno, semua tentangnya tampak berkilauan • School! AU. Senpai!Asta/ Kouhai!Yuno


**Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**Alternate Universe. Asta/Yuno bukan Yuno/Asta. Biasakan jadi shipper berbudaya menulis tag otp oq. Agak fast Pace. **

**I did'nt gain any profit**

**Happy reading**

* * *

_Tips dan Trik agar gebetan menotis kita._

Halaman tersebut ditatap lekat oleh Yuno, memastikan bahwa ia tidak melewatkan satu kata pun dari sebuah artikel yang didapatnya dari internet. Ia menggulir kursor ke arah bawah, membaca semua yang tertulis di sana.

_"Pastikan kamu menyapanya dengan benar."_

_"Mulailah topik pembicaraan yang menarik perhatiannya."_

Yuno melempar ponselnya ke kasur. _Tak berguna_, pikirnya. Ia butuh saran yang lebih spesifik, bukan secara umum begini. _Copywriting_ bisa ditemukan di banyak situs, maka tidak mengherankan bila terdapat banyak kesamaan antara tajuk satu dengan yang lain.

Lelaki berambut hitam memejamkan mata, membayangkan wajah orang yang ia cinta. Namanya Asta. Kakak kelas dari sekolah yang sama. Dia adalah anak klub sepak bola, dan suka sekali mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sampai senja tiba.

Asta itu berisik, rambutnya berwarna abu dan modelnya menantang gravitasi. Matanya sehijau dedaunan Gunung Fuji, tapi raut wajahnya yang tegas pula senyum lebarnya mampu membuat Yuno jatuh hati.

Yuno ngelap muka.

Kenapa dia jadi _belok_ begini?

Mulanya, dada terasa berdebar bila berjumpa. Perlahan berkembang menjadi sakit jantung di usia belia. Wajahnya juga terasa panas setiap kali tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di lorong atau lapangan. Ya, mereka satu sekolah. Tidak heran bila saat-saat seperti itu terjadi.

_Meski sebagian besar adalah hasil modusnya sendiri._

Yuno akhirnya berangkat sekolah dengan wajah masam. Di kelas, ia duduk bagai kehilangan nyawa. Teman sebangkunya yang bernama Luck sampai melet-melet di depannya tapi tak menimbulkan efek jua.

"Yuno? Kau kenapa sih? Biasanya kalau aku melet-melet gini kau memarahiku."

Bahkan berbicara dengan Luck saja ia sama sekali tidak berminat. Yuno menatap hampa ke arah jendela, berharap agar suatu keajaiban datang di hari yang cerah ini.

_Ah, tapi mana mungkin?_

"Perwakilan kelas 1-3 siapa, ya?"

Yuno bergegas menoleh ketika menyadari suara siapa yang tiba-tiba mengganggu acara lamunannya. Melihat seksama, di ambang pintu kelasnya—ada Asta.

"Yuno, dia memanggilmu, tuh!" Luck mengguncang bahu kawannya yang masih syok karena doanya dikabulkan secepat ini.

"Ah, kau perwakilan kelas 1-3? Sepulang sekolah tolong berkumpul di aula, ya!"

_[ Setelah itu, Yuno terjatuh dari kursi. ]_

* * *

Yuno masih berusaha menyiapkan hatinya sebelum menginjakkan kaki di aula. Apa ini mimpi?

Lalu kenapa ia diajak ke mari? Sebuah pernyataan cinta? Selama ini Asta diam-diam memperhatikannya?

_( Terlalu lama konfesi kadang membuatmu stres, kau tahu? )_

Di aula yang harusnya kosong saat jam pulang sekolah, kini diisi oleh beberapa murid. Yuno ngehe. Kenapa banyak orang yang berkumpul?

"Ah, kau perwakilan dari 1-3, ya? Silakan bergabung bersama yang lain."

Yuno duduk dengan tenang di antara murid-murid lain. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk memahami bahwa yang hadir di sini merupakan perwakilan kelas. Ia bahkan baru menyadari Asta berada di antara banyak hadirin. Meski di sisi lain. Jadi dia juga merupakan perwakilan kelas sama seperti dirinya, ya?

"Ehem, jadi ... semuanya sudah berkumpul? Alecdora, tolong bacakan."

Ah, Yuno tahu siapa orang itu. William Vangeance. Ketua OSIS SMA Clover ini. Ia terkenal karena sikap ramah dan peringkatnya yang bagus. Di sampingnya ada lelaki berambut hitam dengan tubuh besar bersiap membacakan sesuatu dari kertas yang dibawanya.

"Tahun ini kita akan mengadakan festival. Setiap perwakilan kelas akan menjadi bagian dari panitia karena skala festival yang semakin besar tiap tahunnya, aku harap tidak ada yang keberatan."

Aura lelaki bernama Alecdora itu sungguh mengerikan. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara sedikit pun. Kecuali Yuno yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Tapi ... bagaimana dengan kelas kami? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab?"

William terkekeh. "Kurasa disaat itulah kelasmu juga harus belajar bekerjasama, bukankah begitu?"

Alecdora melanjutkan, "Karena itu kami akan membagi kalian ke dalam tim dua orang untuk mengurus berbagai keperluan untuk festival budaya. Kami akan membacakannya, mohon diperhatikan."

Satu per satu nama dibacakan. Yuno was-was sampai menggigit kuku. Berdoa dalam hati semoga ia mendapat Asta menjadi rekan satu tim. Kesempatan langka, siapa tahu memang bisa terjadi.

Seperti kata pepatah, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Yuno ketiban rezeki runtuh hari ini. Mungkin dewa sedang berbaik hati. Ia bahkan tidak percaya ketika keajaiban terjadi untuk kedua kali.

"Asta dari kelas 2-2 dan Yuno dari kelas 1-3, kalian dan beberapa murid dari klub drama akan mengurus masalah properti pentas."

Yuno mencubit pipinya sendiri. _Ouch_, sialan. Sakit sekali.

"Ah, mohon bantuannya!"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Asta berada di depan Yuno. Jelas saja yang bersangkutan terkejut hingga hampir jatuh ke belakang.

_Eh, hampir?_

"Hati-hati, kepalamu bisa sakit kalau terkena lantai."

Tangan Asta menahan bagian belakang kepalanya. Debar jantung Yuno menjadi anomali. Dag dig dug serrrr. Soundtrack lagu asmara terputar mengiringi. Ternyata itu nada dering ponsel milik Alecdora—entah siapa yang menghubunginya disaat seperti ini.

**_Psssh_**.

_[ Sampai jumpa, dunia! ]_

* * *

"Um, Asta-_senpai_ tak keberatan bekerja denganku?"

Pertanyaan pertama Yuno setelah keluar dari aula bersama yang lain kepada Asta. Lelaki berambut abu jabrik tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Kita belum saling mengenal sebelumnya."

Asta tampak berpikir. "Oh, bagaimana kalau bertukar _mail_ dan nomor ponsel?"

Yuno ingin sekali kayang sembari berkeliling dunia.

_[ Dewa, bila saja hari keberuntungan ini berlangsung selamanya._

* * *

"Rumahmu di sini?"

Tidak berhenti dengan acara tukar kontak, Asta rela mengantar Yuno kembali pulang dengan selamat sentosa. Yuno mengangguk pelan dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

"Maaf merepotkan _senpai_."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, kita satu tim sekarang! Oya, ngomong-ngomong, rumahku di sebelahmu, lho!"

Gelegar petir imajiner membuat Yuno syok. Selama ini gebetannya hanya berjarak lima langkah dari pagar rumahnya sendiri?

Yuno hanya berharap Asta tidak pernah mendengar ia berkaraoke kencang-kencang ketika mandi. Apalagi kalau bukan lagu patah hati—_sok_. Kamar mandinya berada di sisi yang bersebelahan dengan tetangga yang identitasnya baru ia ketahui hari ini.

Menjadi seorang _nolep_ itu sangat merugikan, Yuno mengambil hikmah dari kejadian ini. Salah siapa tidak mau bersosialisasi?

"Terus aku suka dengar suara aneh waktu sore ... kau tahu? Mungkin rumahmu berhantu."

Yuno tertawa pahit di dalam hati.

* * *

Pekerjaan mereka gampang-gampang susah. Mengurus properti sedikit merepotkan. Asta fokus bekerja, sementara Yuno masih rada nge_fly_ karena tidak percaya ini terjadi.

Ia sekarang tahu Asta tidak suka serangga. Katanya mereka kecil-kecil menyusahkan. Rupanya Asta punya kenangan buruk soal serangga. Dulu teman satu SMP-nya hobi mengerjai Asta dengan makhluk itu.

Ah, apa Yuno harus membuat _diary_? Boleh juga kedengarannya. Ia bisa mencatat poin-poin yang harus diingat. Mengenal gebetan dengan semakin baik akan membawa dampak positif. Bukankah begitu?

"Kalau Yuno, ada sesuatu yang tidak disukai?"

"Yah, mungkin aku tidak suka keramaian. Itu saja. Rasanya pusing."

"Hahaha, kamu ini menarik sekali, ya!" tangan Asta menepuk pundak yang lebih muda. "Tapi jangan begitu terus, oke? Eh, kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?"

_[ Mana bisa Yuno berkata jujur, sialan! ]_

* * *

Ketika hari festival tiba, Yuno merasa lelah sekali. Ia harus bekerja di balik layar bersama banyak orang. Selama satu bulan persiapan, energinya benar-benar terkuras. Semoga saja ia bisa bertahan.

"Kalian bisa berjaga di stan depan menemani penjual dan berjalan-jalan, sisanya biar anak klub drama yang mengurusnya!"

Beruntung sekali ketua klub drama sangat perhatian kepada dua pekerja eksternal. Asta dan Yuno diberi kebebasan di hari festival. Terlebih karena mereka adalah perwakilan kelas masing-masing.

"Eh, benar tidak apa-apa, Mimosa?"

"Tidak apa, Asta-_san_, kalian sudah bekerja keras membantu kami. Terima kasih."

"Oh, sama-sama. Yuno, kau dengar itu? Kita bebas!" katanya sambil tersenyum jumawa. Setelahnya ia menggandeng tangan Yuno untuk pergi dari tempat itu bersama.

_[ Rasanya Yuno tidak ingin berhenti jatuh cinta. ]_

* * *

Waktu sudah semakin sore. Pengunjung festival sudah mulai berkurang. Selama tiga hari menggelar acara besar, tentu saja melelahkan. Asta tidak bisa mengantarnya hari ini karena ada pertemuan klub sepakbola. Yuno juga tidak bisa memaksa. Mereka punya kesibukan masing-masing.

Ketika berjalan sendiri, rasanya hampa sekali. Ia terbiasa dengan kehadiran Asta belakangan ini.

Apakah setelah ini mereka akan kembali menjadi orang asing?

_Yuno berharap itu tidak akan terjadi._

Ketika ia melewati taman, seorang anak terlihat tampak ketakutan. Beberapa anak yang lebih besar menyudutkannya. Apa ini? Perundungan?

Sebuah memori muncul begitu saja. Yang bisa ia lihat adalah punggung tegap Asta di hadapannya. Yuno ketakutan dan ingin lari, namun tidak bisa. Dalam bayangan itu, Asta terluka karena melindunginya. Tubuhnya bahkan dipaksakan berdiri.

Yuno terhenti.

Apakah benar yang ia rasakan ini disebut cinta? Bukan sekadar kagum belaka?

_[ Siapa pun, tolong jawab Yuno sekarang. ]_

* * *

Asta pulang sekitar pukul delapan malam.

Memang sulit jika harus mengurus berbagai banyak hal. Terutama klub sepakbola mereka yang akan mengikuti turnamen bulan depan. Rasanya begitu cepat kalau dipikirkan. Tahu-tahu ia sudah kelas dua saja.

Ketika Asta melewati pagar rumah Yuno, ibunya ternyata keluar dan memanggil Asta. Mereka bertemu beberapa kali sebulan ini, tentu saja beliau mengetahui perihal tetangga yang berangkat bersama anaknya.

"Asta, apa kamu tidak pulang bersama Yuno hari ini?"

"Eh, tidak. Tadi dia pulang duluan." jawab Asta. Wajah wanita itu terlihat khawatir. Namun Asta dengan tenang berusaha meyakinkan.

"Saya cari dia dulu, Anda bisa menunggu."

"Maaf merepotkan, ya."

Sebenarnya, ke mana Yuno? Batin Asta. Bukannya pulang malah keluyuran, begitu pikirnya. Dengan segera ia mencari di sekitar tempat ini. Tidak mungkin dia berada jauh, begitu instingnya berkata.

"Yuno! Kau di mana?!"

Teriakan Asta tidak pernah terjawab. Lelaki itu makin khawatir bila terjadi sesuatu kepada adik kelas sekaligus tetangganya. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?

Sebuah ketidaksengajaan ketika Asta melihat beberapa orang bertubuh besar berada di sebuah gang. Mereka meneriaki seseorang yang tak terlihat dalam jarak pandang Asta.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau sudah mengganggu kami bersenang-senang!"

Tadinya Asta tidak ingin ikut campur, tetapi ia segera menyadari siapa yang sedang dikeroyok di gang sempit itu begitu melihat kilatan seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Yuno! Brengsek kalian!"

_**Duagh!**_

_**Bugh!**_

_**Krek!**_

Pandangan Yuno buram. Ia melihat Asta datang dan menghajar mereka semua tanpa ampun meski kalah jumlah. Di sisa kesadaran, tak luput pandangan Asta penuh darah seperti waktu itu.

Yuno pingsan.

* * *

Yang pertama kali dilihat Yuno adalah wajah Asta yang tertidur pulas. Di mana ini? Ini bukan rumahnya. Jangan bilang ini di tempat Asta?

Tetapi setelah mengetahui ada selang infus di tangannya, sepertinya ia tahu sedang berada di mana. Selain itu pakaiannya bukan yang ia kenakan di waktu itu. Ia samar-samar mengingat, apakah orang yang diselamatkannya di taman waktu itu baik-baik saja?

Ngomong-ngomong, wajah Asta saat tertidur tampan juga. Rasanya Yuno ingin segera menciumnya. Hitung-hitung reka adegan dari drama korea yang ditonton via layar kaca.

Tapi ia keburu sadar diri. Status mereka belum jadi apa-apa selain kouhai-senpai. Lagipula ia belum siap melakukan konfesi. Semua harus pelan-pelan, terlebih dahulu ia perlu memantapkan hati—

"Yuno, kau sudah sadar?"

Harusnya Yuno yang bertanya seperti itu karena terkejut melihat kakak kelasnya membuka mata. Asta menguap lebar, sepertinya ia dilanda kantuk berat.

Yuno mengangguk pelan.

"Sebentar ya, aku bilang ke ibumu dulu. Aku gantian menjagamu dengannya karena khawatir. Beliau tampak cemas sekali karena dua hari kau tidak sadar."

Kenapa Asta tidak menciumnya saja seperti di dongeng dahulu kala? Siapa tahu manjur. Ya, '_kan_?

( Tolong maklumi Yuno yang sedang dalam mode ngebet. )

Eh. Sebentar. Me-menjaganya?

Yuno nge_hang_.

Apa itu artinya Asta merawatnya selama terbaring tak berdaya? Apa itu maksudnya Asta juga ikut me-me-me-mengganti pakaiannya?!

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_GUSTI NU AGUNG!_

Perlu menunggu sehari setelahnya agar Yuno pulih seperti sediakala. Ketika ia masuk kembali, Asta terlihat sudah menunggu di luar pagar rumahnya sambil melambai. Yuno memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Apakah ini mimpi?

Untungnya sih, bukan. Ingin rasanya Yuno sujud syukur kepada Dewa lalu mengadakan tumpengan.

Asta bilang khawatir kejadian buruk menimpa Yuno seperti beberapa hari lalu, jadi sekarang ia memutuskan untuk selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan Yuno. Toh mereka tetangga dan satu sekolah. Pemuda berambut hitam hanya memasang wajah kalem sambil mengepal tangan di sisi paha sebagai selebrasi.

_YESSSSS!_

* * *

Di sekolah pun mereka semakin akrab. Sebuah kemajuan yang membuat Yuno merasa senang. Setiap jam istirahat, Asta akan mampir kelasnya dan mengajaknya ke kantin. Mana mungkin Yuno menolaknya.

Seperti sekarang, ia tidak sabar menunggu pelajaran olahraga Asta selesai. Kelas mereka sedang jam kosong, tapi bukan berarti Yuno bisa lari ikut pelajaran kelas lain. Jadinya ia menatap dari jendela. Kelas Asta sedang praktik lari di jam olahraga.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bagus, Yuno?"

Teman sebangkunya— Luck bertanya. Beberapa hari belakangan Yuno hohohihe sendiri. Luck khawatir temannya terkena penyakit siput gila.

"Aku hanya sedang senang." topeng tsunnya luntur sesaat. Pandangannya tak terlepas dari sosok kakak kelasnya. Ah, betapa keren sekali dirinya. Tidak salah Yuno jatuh cinta. Duh, sekarang ia jadi berbunga-bunga.

"Yuno, kau sehat?" Luck makin khawatir melihat temannya senyum-senyum. Tidak, tersenyum tidak salah. Hanya saja Yuno tidak biasa begitu hingga membuat Luck curiga.

Yuno ganti menoleh ke arahnya sambil tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya tidak."

Astaga!

Kiamat pasti sudah dekat!

* * *

Sore ini mereka mampir sebentar ke salah satu restoran cepat saji. Traktiran dari Yuno; modus ingin berterimakasih. _Licin_ sekali.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, _senpai_."

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi kau yakin ingin mentraktirku?"

Yuno mengangguk mantap. Ia masih punya sisa tabungan. Melancarkan modus tentu harus dengan persiapan matang, 'kan?

Mereka memilih tempat duduk dan mulai memesan. Yuno menopang dagu sambil melihat wajah tampan gebetan. Lumayan dapat asupan. Sementara Asta sibuk membalas pesan. Ia terlihat kerepotan.

"Pesan dari siapa, _senpai_?" tanya Yuno yang akhirnya penasaran.

"Oh, dari Noelle. Katanya besok aku harus menemui Kepala Sekolah."

Kalau Yuno tidak salah ingat, namanya Noelle Silva. Ia adalah manajer klub sepakbola. Yuno sendiri tidak mengenal, hanya sebatas tahu nama dan rupa. Tentu saja hal seperti itu, terutama untuk klub yang menjadi pusat atensi adalah lumrah. Noelle adalah salah satu murid berprestasi di SMA Clover, mana mungkin tidak ada yang pernah mendengar namanya. Tapi—

"Hoo ... " kira-kira kenapa, ya? Apa ada suatu urusan mendesak?

* * *

Yuno memutuskan pergi ke kelas Asta terlebih dahulu. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu. Biasanya Asta yang akan menjemput, tapi mungkin dia sedang sibuk?

"Asta, asal kau tahu, aku sudah berusaha semampuku."

"Aku percaya padamu, Noelle!"

"Jangan senang dulu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan soal ini?"

Soal apa? Yuno kan jadi kepo.

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya, Noelle?"

"Tentu saja! Kau menunggu turnamen bulan depan, 'kan? Tapi kau justru cedera. Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak—"

"Tidak apa, Noelle."

Yuno tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Asta tidak akan ikut turnamen sepakbola, olahraga kesukaannya? Yang bisa dilakukan lelaki berambut hitam hanya mengepal tangan. Ini gara-gara dirinya hingga Asta tidak bisa melangkah maju. Apakah dia hanya akan menjadi beban hingga tahun mendatang?

Yuno kemudian pergi. Seorang diri

* * *

Kata orang, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

Mungkin ini yang sedang dialami Yuno. Noelle Silva datang ke kelasnya dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Mana bisa Yuno menolak ajakannya untuk bicara.

Mereka pergi ke halaman belakang. Noelle berbicara apa adanya, tapi Yuno tahu gadis itu tengah marah. Bukan hanya Noelle saja, Yuno turut merasakan hal yang sama. Ia kesal karena justru menjadi penyebab semua ini terjadi. Noelle menceritakan bagaimana ia mendengar kejadian Asta yang menyelamatkan Yuno waktu itu. Bukan cedera yang parah, tapi tetap membutuhkan waktu pemulihan. Dan ... tentu saja tidak sebentar. Apalagi sampai bulan depan, sudah tidak akan sempat mengejar.

"Aku tidak peduli kau siapanya Asta. Tapi tolong pikirkan perbuatanmu dan dampak untuknya. Kelas tiga tidak diperkenankan ikut klub dan ini hanyalah satu-satunya kesempatan." Noelle menarik kerah pemuda itu, menatapnya nyalang. Gadis ini mungkin adalah teman baiknya hingga berkata demikian. Yuno bisa merasakan kepedulian yang besar darinya.

"Kuharap kau ingat kata-kataku ini. Jangan sampai melibatkan Asta ke dalam urusanmu, paham?"

* * *

"Oi, Yuno! Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?!"

Yuno sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku. Ia memang mengabaikan pesan Asta semalam, dan berpikir bahwa ini adalah langkah pertama yang harus ia lakukan. Bahkan Yuno berangkat lebih dahulu ke sekolah. Kalau lebih lama, bisa-bisa ia justru berharap semakin tinggi. Padahal belum tentu juga Asta memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Yuno mempercepat langkahnya, menghindari Asta. Ia tidak mau menjadi penghalang mimpinya.

"Yuno!"

Karena tidak melihat jalan depan, Yuno akhirnya terjatuh. Bukunya berserakan ke segala arah. Kepala Yuno cenat-cenut. Ini mengingatkannya ke masa lampau di mana ia juga terjatuh seperti ini.

Memalukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yuno?" Asta mengulurkan tangan. Yuno teringat waktu kali pertama berjumpa dengan Asta. Ia membawa buku dan terjatuh di jalan. Kemudian ada beberapa preman lewat meminta uang. Yuno sudah berusaha melawan, tapi kekuatan mereka tetap berbeda karena ia kalah jumlah.

Yuno yang nyaris dihabisi hanya bisa pasrah. Kemudian ia melihat seseorang datang. Menghajar para preman tanpa ragu. Punggungnya terlihat tegap, rambut abunya langsung masuk ke dalam pandangannya.

_"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Persis seperti waktu itu. Tapi apa sekarang? Ia hanya menjadi penghambat. Yuno tidak mau. Pemuda berambut hitam ingin orang yang ia suka juga bahagia. Lantas apa yang telah dilakukannya?

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Yuno! Kau baru sembuh!"

Kenapa Asta terlihat amat bersinar?

_Kenapa ia begitu baik?_

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Yuno segera membereskan buku-bukunya meski susunannya tidak lagi rapi. Masa bodoh. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah lekas menjauh. Ia tidak boleh mencintai Asta lebih dari ini.

"Yuno, oi!"

Yuno tidak akan melihat ke arahnya lagi.

_Tidak akan pernah._

* * *

Yuno tidak bisa lari ketika melihat Asta menungguinya di loker.

"Kita harus bicara, Yuno."

Apalagi yang harus menjadi topik konversasi? Yuno mencoba tak peduli, tapi Asta menahan tangannya agar tidak pergi.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini. Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Yuno?"

Yuno berusaha melepas tangannya, tapi cengkeraman kakak kelasnya amat kuat. Tidak semudah itu untuk lolos darinya, huh?

"Jawab aku, Yuno."

Mana bisa Yuno mengatakannya? Bilang bahwa dia menyukai Asta? Itu cuma mimpi egoisnya. Hal seperti mereka jadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Aku sibuk, _senpai_."

"Kesibukan apa hingga membuatmu enggan bicara padaku? Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun."

Sadarkah Asta dengan apa yang ia katakan? Mungkin Asta tidak memikirkannya, tapi Yuno juga sadar diri. Hubungan mereka akan semakin parah bila Yuno mengakui perasaannya. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Biarlah tetap begini.

"Yuno ... kenapa kau menangis?"

Ada sesuatu yang basah melintasi pipi putihnya, sebelum terjun ke ubin lantai di bawah kaki. Yuno merasakan napasnya yang sesak dan pandangan mengabur.

"Kubilang, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sampai kau bicara!"

"_Senpai_, kenapa kau tidak mendengarku?!"

"Kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Asta-_senpai_ ... !"

"Yuno, bicara atau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

Tidak semudah itu, _'kah_?

"Kau gagal ikut turnamen karena aku,_ 'kan_?"

Asta terdiam. Kalimat Yuno barusan sepertinya memberi dampak yang begitu besar.

"Ternyata benar ... aku hanya akan menghambatmu saja. Karena itu ... biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak! Ini salahku sendiri karena kurang hati-hati. Kau tidak—"

"Aku muak melihat sikap baikmu!" Yuno tidak tahan lagi melihat Asta yang selalu seperti itu. Padahal sudah jelas penyebabnya tapi kakak kelasnya justru berkelit dan mengatakan dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Katakan kau juga tidak sedang baik-baik saja!

"Yuno ... "

"Maaf, aku kelepasan. Hanya saja ... kenapa kau juga tidak menceritakannya padaku?"

Yuno merasa amat tersisih. Tidak seharusnya ia berharap. Tapi mereka sudah pulang bersama setiap hari. Apa Asta masih belum juga mempercayainya?

"Ya, kenapa kau semarah ini? Tanganku masih bisa sembuh. Aku masih bisa ikut sepak bola selepas lulus. Ini tidak seperti aku berhenti selamanya."

Yuno mengepal tangan. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan, Asta masih belum juga sadar?

"Karena aku mencintaimu!"

Asta nge_hang_, masih memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan adik kelasnya. Sementara wajah Yuno perlahan merah padam. Astaga. Ternyata itu memalukan. Namun Yuno tak bisa menarik kembali perkataannya, ia melirik ke arah Asta, ingin tahu seperti apa reaksinya.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?! YUNO, KAU TIDAK SEDANG DEMAM, 'KAN?"

Yuno sungguh ingin memukulnya sekarang. Apa-apaan responnya! Bikin kesal saja. Yuno tidak mau tahu, ia ingin segera pergi karena rasa malu.

"Bercanda,"

Kepala Yuno ditarik turun, secepat kilat merasa bibirnya diterpa _kehangatan_. Yuno terkejut, apa ini bukan mimpi? Asta baru saja mengajaknya ciuman! Kamera mana kamera! Yuno ingin mengabadikannya!

"Mphh—"

Tidak berhenti sampai situ, tubuh Yuno didorong. Punggungnya terantuk loker. Kedua tangan Asta memegang bahunya sambil memperdalam sesi ciuman. Yuno tidak ingin percaya bahwa tenaganya lenyap entah ke mana hanya karena adu _kekuatan_. Lidah kakak kelasnya turut masuk, membuat suasana senja justru memanas.

_Tidak, bukannya ini terlalu cepat—_

_Bagaimana kalau ada orang ..._

"_Sen_—mmmh." Yuno tidak diizinkan berkomentar. Asta ternyata rakus sekali. Sialan. Yuno juga ingin melawan, tapi kenapa dia malah keenakan?

Asta melepas tautan penuh gairah dan dosa itu, "Aku senang kau akhirnya mau jujur, Yuno."

"Tunggu, _senpai_." Yuno berusaha mengatur napas terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku pikir _senpai_ tidak—maksudku ... bagaimana aku mengatakannya ... " ia bingung menyusun kata-kata.

"Biar kuberitahu satu hal," Asta kembali mendekat dan merangkul pinggangnya. Wajah merah Yuno makin menjadi, entah seperti apa saat ini.

"kalau seorang laki-laki baik padamu, itu artinya dia punya motif tertentu."

* * *

**tamat dengan indahnya.**

* * *

**Omake 1**

* * *

Yuno baru saja datang ke kelasnya. Asta mengantar seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berbeda. Sementara itu Luck senyum-senyum tidak jelas ke arahnya. Lalu ia berkata lantang hingga bisa didengar seisi kelas.

"Oi, Yuno! Kau dan Asta-_senpai_ sudah jadian? Aku kemarin melihat kalian ciuman di loker, lho!"

_Astaga. Yuno ingin mengubur Luck hidup-hidup sekarang juga!_

* * *

**Omake 2**

* * *

Begini.

Yuno bingung dengan status mereka. Asta sih tidak bilang mereka pacaran atau semacamnya meski mereka sudah berciuman. Yah, bukan itu sih masalahnya.

Masalahnya, Yuno tidak tahu cara melakukan 'itu'. Bagaimana dua orang laki-laki melakukannya? Ia tidak paham. Karena dari yang ia dengar orang pacaran kebanyakan melakukannya.

"Asta-_senpai_, kita ini pacaran atau tidak, sih?"

"Kau mau kita pacaran?"

_Kakak kelas sialan!_

Mereka sedang di jalan pulang. Lima menit lagi akan sampai rumah dan kembali terpisah. Sebelum itu tiba, maka Yuno menanyakan yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

"Oh, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kenapa tidak kita nikmati saja seperti ini dulu?" Asta menggandeng tangannya. Yuno langsung lumer. Pelet macam apa yang dipakai kakak kelasnya ini?

Benar. Mereka mungkin bisa menikmati saat-saat seperti ini dulu. Melakukan hal-hal sederhana tanpa perlu memikirkan apa-apa. Lantas ia balas menautkan jari dan merapatkan genggaman di antara mereka.

Tidak buruk juga.

_( Tapi bohong, karena Yuno di—piiiiiiip— Asta dua minggu kemudian. )_

* * *

A/N

Line terakhir sebelum omake aku ambil dari kutipan dialog doujinshi tddk dan asa ngerasa pas kalo Asta yg bilang gt adem astayuno banzaiiii

Maaf aq suka halu astayuno :"") alay bomat :""") namanya jatuh cinta pasti alay :'"") maaf kalo ada kesalahan kepenulisan :""") kecantikan kanjeng Yuno membuatku edan :"""")

siluman panda


End file.
